Hazel Eyes
by Christy Tortland
Summary: "Let's pretend, then, Princess," he drawled suddenly. "Let's say that for one minute, we're both different people. I'll be the Prince… and you'll be the Scoundrel." Sequel to "Brown Eyes." AU H/L, V/P, and other pairings.
1. Hazel Eyes

**Hazel Eyes (Wishes of Wind)  
><strong>

**By Serena  
><strong>

**Summary: "Let's pretend, then, Princess," he drawled suddenly. "Let's say that for one minute, we're both different people. I'll be the Prince… and you'll be the Scoundrel." Sequel to "Brown Eyes." AU H/L, V/P.**

**A/N: **_I'd like to thank everyone who supported this sequel, and I have to say I'm excited to write it. I've been such a huge H/L fan ever since I first saw SW years ago... they were my first couple from the movies. _

**NOTE: **_My YA sci-fi/fantasy novel _**OCEAN OF EMPTINESS**_ is available on Amazon. If you would like to read a sample chapter, please visit my website by going to my profile and clicking on my homepage. Also, if you'd like to be a fan on Facebook or follow me on Twitter, check out my profile.  
><em>

**Background: **Set 19 years after "Brown Eyes." The Empire and the corrupt Rebel Alliance are at war with each other. However, a third organization is quickly growing, determined to bring both parties down. _  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never will. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Han Solo was on the prowl tonight.<p>

Not for women, not for anything illegal… maybe. For a job. He'd been gambling for several hours and had to get Chewie out of several fights that could've potentially ended up lethal, but overall, it was good.

He just needed a job. A big job. Something that would let him go back to Corellia and have a few drinks before heading back out again.

The seedy casino on Rodia needed new carpets, he noticed blandly. As he strolled around the gambling tables, he saw less than savory characters drinking, laughing, and fighting. One man dropped to the floor in front of him, completely drunk. Han just stepped over him, completely unimpressed. And bored. Rodia wasn't exactly the best place to spend time, but its casinos were packed with fat cats, Imperial officers, and even rich Rebellion leaders willing to spend a few on gambling... or smuggling. Rodia, fortunately, was one of the few places where Rebels and Imperials would be the same area without threat of violence, for the most part. Here, both sides would come here for pure illegal reasons. Which, for him, seemed like a perfectly good reason to come. After all, he was in the smuggling business.

He honestly didn't give a kriff about the war between the Alliance and the Empire. It'd been going on for years, but honestly, he didn't see that much of a difference between the two. Both were corrupt, both were just after a power-grab, and both served his needs in some way. The Empire, he did admit, was much crueler and more hostile and vicious than the Alliance, but he'd seen the Alliance in action, and they weren't exactly angels, either.

"Solo! HEY, SOLO!"

Han instinctively put his hand on his gun and whirled around to face a red-haired man coming up to him with a grin on his face.

"Rendar, what the kriff are you doing here?" Han clapped Dash Rendar on the back. "Comin' in on my territory?"

"Your territory, Solo? Let's just call it open ground." Rendar said. "But I ain't here for the business. I'm about to snag something pretty big here."

Solo wished he knew what Rendar was talking about. The man was always up to something – Corellians were built that way. He just wished he were up to something, too. Right now, Chewie was on the other side of the floor trying to haggle a price with a bad-looking Nautolan, and he didn't have anything. And now, here came Rendar, saying he had something special up his sleeve.

Great. Kriffing perfect.

"Wanna let me in on the secret?" Han asked half-jokingly.

Rendar roared with laughter, slapped Han on the back. "Nice try, buddy. But no can do. This one's a hot cookie, and I'm keepin' to myself. Try Calrissian. He's just over there, makin' love with his sweet-talkin' to a hot chick over there."

Lando, sweet-talking. What else was new, Han wondered dryly.

"But fine," Rendar was saying, "I'll let you in on my sweet deal. It's a bigshot job, some major guy on Alderaan. Peaceful planet, I guess, but this guy's got me toting some major stuff. Figure I can tell you – smuggler's honor and all that kriff," he laughed. "But this guy's some big deal. I think he's a prince or something."

Han snorted. "Give me a break." But he desperately wanted Rendar to share more information. Maybe he could shake up this prince guy for another job.

"Yeah, I know, right? The rich and famous… in another world, right? Ah, well. That's how it goes." Rendar pointed across the room to a tall man with short brown and silver hair and a matching goatee. He looked pretty much like Han had pictured: well dressed, dignified, cool. The kind of guy Han hated.

"That's the guy. Bail Organa. Fully loaded," Rendar chuckled.

"Does he have a brother?" Han half-joked.

Rendar laughed again, shook his head. "Don't think so. But," he added in a low voice, leaning in closer, "I heard he's got ties to the Alliance. And I've heard the Alliance pays pretty kriffing well for smugglers these days."

"Didn't realize you were the sentimental type," Han said dryly.

Rendar snorted. "I'm not. Money, Solo. Speaking of the Alliance, though, I wondered if you'd heard anything about the Ord Mandell incident."

Han hadn't. "No. What incident?"

"Rumors are that during the battle between the Rebs and the Imps, some other guys got involved. Started shooting, took both sides out in a matter of minutes."

"So?" Han said irritably. "It's Ord Mandell. That kinda stuff's expected." What was Rendar getting at?

"Yeah, well, there were also rumors that a few guys with light swords were at the battle. I heard they were leading the mysterious third party."

Light swords? Now, that was interesting. Apparently, all of those crazy Force-type people had been eliminated when the Emperor had come into power. His right hand, Vader, had been one of the few left - working for the Emperor, of course. But Vader had gone missing years ago, presumed dead. No one had really seen any of those Force-people in years, decades, even. Although he hated to admit it, Han did think that was interesting. Maybe something was going on...

Not that he cared, of course.

"That might be a reason why Organa's got me smuggling some huge weapons out to the outer rim," Rendar was saying. "I think he's scared." Then, he grinned wickedly, green eyes glittering. "Heard he's got this famous ward – a princess. Heard she was here, but that's probably just rumor. Guess she's this famous beauty – long, dark hair, deep brown eyes…" He made a sound of disappointment. "But another time. Hey, maybe I'll get to meet her when I make the run for the old man, huh?" He laughed again, and Han found himself growing more irritated by Rendar and the situation by the second.

"I mean," Rendar continued, "You think a Princess and a guy like me-"

"No," Han interrupted shortly. No way a princess would go for an arrogant sithspawn like Rendar.

Rendar just laughed. "Sure, Solo. Whatever you say. Well, we'll see. Tell you what – let's make a bet. See if you get a job to Alderaan – and if you do, then whoever meets the Princess first gets free drinks on the other guy for the next year. Whaddaya say?"

Han didn't like to make bets, especially ones he could lose. He wasn't like Lando, he didn't belong in a casino. He belonged in space, flying free. But he highly doubted Rendar would ever meet the Princess… Still…

"Nah," said Han. "I'll pass." He felt stupid for doing so, but he and Chewie needed money, and frankly, he couldn't afford to lose. He wasn't as backbiting as Rendar, but then again, he really didn't want to be.

Rendar grinned knowingly, patted Han on the back in a condescending way. "Sure thing, Solo. If you change your mind, I'll be here all night." Still chuckling, he shook his head and went off in the direction of two beautiful blondes in skimpy outfits.

Han shot a sullen look after him and glanced around for Chewie. He wasn't with the Nautolan anymore, so it must've gone sour. Letting out a curse under his breath, he stormed out of the casino and went outside to the fountain area. It was a nice night, he had to admit, and, if there hadn't been light pollution, the stars would've been beautiful.

That was where he needed to be right now.

"Kriff," he heard a female voice mutter from the other side of the glowing fountain gently spouting water into a multi-lit pool.

Han frowned, started around the fountain. He didn't see anyone.

"Kriff it to Hoth," he heard the voice mutter again.

Now intrigued, he stepped closer until he reached the other side of the fountain. What he found startled him more than anything had in a long, long time.

It was a young woman, looking barely eighteen. He couldn't see the majority of her face because she was bent over, trying to yank her long white dress out of a small shrubbery that lined the fountain.

"Damn dress," she grumbled.

"You need help?" he asked, amused.

"No," she snapped instantly, and tugged harder.

Han leaned against the fountain casually. And for the first time that night, a grin crept across his face. "You sure? Looks pretty bad there, sister."

"I'm not your sister!" She gave one last yank, and _rrriiiippp! _The dress tore open a long, gaping hole right down to the hem, leaving a very large slit down the side of the dress. Growling, the young woman stood upright and glared at him.

In that moment, Han forgot to breathe. _Kriffing sithspawn, _she was _beautiful. _A smooth, ivory face illuminated in golden and crimson from the fountain lights. Her dark brown eyes, almost black, sparkled and gleamed in the dim light, and her hair, which he was sure had once been in a regal hairstyle, hung long and shimmering deep brown down her shoulders once her white hood fell to her shoulders. She was tiny, about a head or so shorter than he, and slim. But he could just tell she was strong.

Her jaw clenched. "What are _you _looking at?" she snapped.

Han blinked, forced a lopsided grin onto his face. Man, he'd never been taken aback by a woman like this before. "Hey, take it easy, Princess. Didn't mean to bug you."

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you, following me?"

"Following you?" he said, confused.

"Yes, you idiot, following me. Waiting until I was out of my mentor's sight to hound me with questions, proposals of marriage, or more likely, to try and kidnap me for ransom, hm?" Before he could speak, she marched forward, poked him on the chest. Yep, very strong. "Well, you better listen, pal. No one's kidnapping me, _especially _not you, got it?"

He really wanted to kiss her right now. Kiss her or kill her. "Whoa, geez, take it easy," he said, holding up hands in self-defense. "Why would I want to kidnap you?"

She looked at him as though he were insane. "Because I'm the damn Princess of Alderaan, you scruffy-looking nerf-herder!"

Han's mouth dropped open. "W-What?" he stammered.

"Who'd you think I was?" she demanded. "Are you on drugs? You just called me 'Princess!'"

"It was because of your snobby Ice Princess attitude!" Han protested. "I didn't actually think you were the _Princess of Alderaan_!"

"Then what are you doing out here?" she snapped.

"What, a guy can't get a breath of fresh air? Have you _been _in that casino?"

She folded her arms over her chest and nodded grudgingly. "Fine, you have a point."

"Course I do. Geez." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya know, a friend of mine was lookin' for you. Made a bet with me that he'd meet you first." He didn't know why he was telling her this – she'd probably be furious.

Her eyes narrowed, and her head tilted to one side. Uh-oh. Not good. But, once again shocking him, she demanded, "How much?"

"What?" he asked blankly.

"How money did he bet?" she asked impatiently.

Wow. Now he really wanted to kiss her.

"Free drinks for a year for the one who won," Han blurted out.

The Princess eyed him skeptically, looking as though she were deep in thought… or as if she wanted to cut his head off. He swallowed. He hoped this wouldn't get him in trouble with her mentor, Bail Organa.

"Here's the deal," she said suddenly. "I'll go in with you, show your friend that you met me first. And you make him give _me _half of the free drinks. Deal?" She held out a slim, small hand.

This night, one which Han had previously thought would be the worst night ever, was quickly becoming the best night in his life. He grinned broadly, shook her hand. "Deal, Your Highness."

"Don't call me that," she muttered. "I don't like it."

"Sure thing, your Worshipfullness," he said. He found that was enjoying this conversation more and more.

She shot him a deadly glare. "Not that, either, you dirty scoundrel."

"No promises, sweetheart," he said, and mockingly bowed to her, holding out his arm. After a moment, she reluctantly slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and allowed him to lead her back towards the casino. "But why not Princess?"

"I don't like being reminded," was all she said.

He paused, halted, and turned to look down at her. "Let's pretend, then, Princess," he drawled suddenly. "Let's say that for one minute, we're both different people. I'll be the Prince… and you'll be the Scoundrel."

She started laughing. "I don't think you could ever be a prince," she snickered.

He felt as though he should be offended, but he just grinned along with her. "Don't think so. I'd probably go crazy."

The Princess smiled, glanced up at him. "I think I'd have to agree. And you don't look the part. But..." She studied him more closely, and he felt his heart race increase even further. "You do have nice eyes, though. What color are they, hazel?"

"Brown," he managed to get out.

"No, they're hazel," she said matter-of-factly. "And as I outrank you, I think my opinion is the one we're going to have to go with." Despite her arrogant tone, he saw a small grin flickering on her mouth.

"Hey, right now I outrank you, remember?" he said. "Just play along, Scoundrel." He tugged her gently along with him, and they reentered the casino together.

"Fine," she sighed. After a moment, she said more soberly, "I think we're all pretending in some way. We all wear disguises. Facades."

Han had met many princesses before, and this one wasn't like any he'd ever met. She certainly wasn't stupid or ignorant. She'd been through life, and he had the feeling that it hadn't been the easiest life, either. "That's a grim outlook on life," he observed, wondering what she would say.

"It's a grim world," she said gravely.

Han didn't like the dark look on her face. He wondered what she'd been through. He wanted to bring that beautiful smile back to her face, make her look younger. He squeezed her hand, grinned down at her. "C'mon, lighten up for tonight. You're the Scoundrel. You gotta act the part."

She straightened her shoulders, raised an eyebrow at him. "And how should a Scoundrel act?"

"Well," he said, "You're coming in with me, so that's a good start."

His world spun when she grinned mischievously up at him.

"Then, Your Highness," she said playfully, "Let's also make it a good ending, hm?"

And as they entered the grand ballroom of the casino, in sight of everyone, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Han felt as though he were on top of the world when he saw the dumbstruck look on Dash Rendar's face. Then, he glanced down at the beautiful woman on his arm. His heart did a giant flip when he saw the way her eyes were shining.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know if I should continue! :)<em>

-_**Serena**_


	2. Close Edge

**Hazel Eyes (Wishes of Wind)  
><strong>

**By Serena  
><strong>

**A/N: **_Wow, thanks again for all the reviews! I had a lot of people wondering what's happened to Padme, and why Leia is with Bail... but all shall be explained in this chapter, I promise. :)  
><em>

**NOTE: **_My YA sci-fi/fantasy novel _**OCEAN OF EMPTINESS**_ is available on Amazon. If you would like to read a sample chapter, please visit my website by going to my profile and clicking on my homepage. _

_Also, I'd be hugely appreciative if you become a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on Twitter to see my art. If you'd like to, check out my profile.  
><em>

**Background: **Set 19 years after "Brown Eyes." The Empire and the corrupt Rebel Alliance are at war with each other. However, a third, secret organization is quickly growing, determined to bring both parties down. _  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never will. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two: Close Edge<em>**

* * *

><p>The morning on Rodia was typical for the planet: foggy, polluted, and loud with hung-over men, after-hour bar brawls, and early morning poker showdowns. To most outsiders, the capital city was one of the dirtiest, most foul places in the quadrant. However, to one Princess Leia, she hardly noticed any of it. Standing on her balcony, she let the wind whip through her long, satin, deep brown hair and inhaled deeply, just drawing it all in. She closed her eyes, just felt. She didn't hear the sounds separate - she heard them all together - a constant hum in the back of her mind. She focused on the elements... on the sun struggling to peak through the smoggy clouds... on the ground beneath her bare feet... of the wind whispering across her body.<p>

And she remembered. She remembered him. She remembered his smug, cocky grin, his shaggy brown hair, and his pants that fit just a tad too well for him. She remembered his swagger, his banter. She remembered his eyes. Flashing, filled with emotion. They were so wild, so untamed, and so free.

And more than anything, Leia wanted to be free.

She rolled her shoulders back, leaned her neck forward to stretch, hoping that this morning would last for just a bit longer.

"Leia!"

Leia stiffened. Unfortunately, it was not to be. She resisted letting out a curse and sighed through her nose, gritting her teeth. She opened her eyes and turned around to face her mentor, who stormed towards her in his fine, elaborate morning robes. Not wanting to move, she folded her arms over her chest and stood stubbornly, wishing not for the first time that she were a good six inches taller.

"Leia Organa," Bail thundered, sweeping out onto the balcony, "Can you tell me what on _earth _you were thinking last night?"

"I'm sure I don't remember everything I was thinking, but if you give me a few minutes, I'm sure I could remember something," she retorted dryly.

Bail's face grew red. "Coming in with a _strange man?_ _Kissing him?_"

_I should've given him a real kiss. That would've really set you off, you heartless sithspawn._

"On the cheek," she said, cross.

"It doesn't matter!" Bail roared, storming up to her. When she looked away, he sighed and bent over her, taking her hands in his and caressing them gently. "Come inside, my dear. It's far too dirty out here." He moved back towards the doorway, but she didn't budge.

"I think it's nice out. You know I like my mornings outside."

"Leia, you will get sick. Now, come." He tugged her towards the door; and, after a moment, she reluctantly followed his orders. Once the glass door closed behind them, he sighed and looked down at her sternly. "My dear, I'm only looking out for you and your reputation. It doesn't look good… civilized."

_And what would you know about "civilized," Bail? _Leia thought bitterly._ Does the pointless murder of five hundred Sullustians count as "civilized"? _

"I'm trying to help you, my dear," Bail continued, "but you have to let me." He guided her to the nearest couch and sat down with her. "I am doing my best, but I will need your help, here."

Leia wouldn't look at him. She found herself wishing she could slash her lightsabers across his chest… across his arms... across his thick, meaty neck...

_Stop it, Leia. Stop it, right there. _

She forced herself to look up at him and gave him a doleful stare.

"Leia, you came to me looking for an opportunity, and you are emerging as one of the most influential and enchanting young politicians ever to grace the Imperial court," Bail told her with a smile. Taking her chin in his hand, he added, "I promised to look after you, and I will. I have even bestowed upon you the title of my own heir, Princess of Alderaan. But you must let me help you."

Leia sighed, nodded slowly. Right now, the only thing she wanted were his hands off her. "You're right, Uncle, I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time," she told him dutifully.

Bail patted her cheek. "There. Now, I've arranged for brunch to be served in an hour. Governor Tarkin and his assistant will be joining us for a peaceful meeting about the opportunities Rodia presents to both parties. Make sure to put on something nice." And he swept out of the room.

Leia glared coldly after him, rose slowly, fluidly to her feet, and moved out again onto the balcony, shutting the door firmly behind her. After a moment of angry pacing and resisting the urge to throw something off the balcony, she growled, flexed her fingers, and pulled out her comlink. She dialed a number, then waited, then dialed another number. Finally, someone on the other line answered.

"Report."

"It's me," Leia said sharply.

"What news?"

"Organa's been working hard trying to maintain his double life," Leia informed her contact. "He's a crafty one. He's having Tarkin for brunch this morning to assure the Emperor of his devotion. But I sneaked into his office the other night. They know we're real, and they're planning to attack you, and then the _Executor _after." She paused, knew that the next news wouldn't be taken well. "Bail made Djarin talk. I did everything I could... but it was too late. I didn't even know... They killed him."

There was silence on the other line, before the other person said in a low voice, "I was afraid of that. Djarin wasn't ready." Another pause, then, "But it's too late for that now. We'll have to tell everyone on Dantooine their position is compromised."

"Understood."

"Are you all right?" the person asked in a more serious, yet gentle tone.

Leia nodded, shifting her shoulders back. "I'm well. Wanting to be home, but well. It's been… an interesting last few days." Her thoughts drifted back suddenly to the man she'd met in the casino last night. He'd been irritating to no end, but… Those eyes. She'd been instantly drawn to them and found herself unable to pull away. Even she had to admit she couldn't believe her rash behavior – kissing him! – but she realized that she hadn't felt that comfortable around someone in a long, long time… Not since her family, anyway.

"You'll have to tell me about it," said the other voice.

"I will. Leia out."

"_Uma ji muna_, Leia."

Leia couldn't help but smile faintly. "You, too." Hesitating, she turned off her comlink and faced the city once more.

Princess Leia wanted to be free. Free like the wind that blew through her. Free of all this... free of the corrupt Rebel Alliance... and mostly, free of the snakelike Bail Organa who watched and pressed her every move. Leia wanted to be away from of all of this. She wasn't tired of it... she was just impatient. She wanted to be free to be home. She wished more than anything to be free to be at her family's side.

_A wish of wind, _ she thought, letting her mind drift far away to her true home.

But Leia knew she was playing things close to the edge. She just wondered if her father knew _how_ close.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the comlink, a man draped in shadows slowly clicked off the small device and let his head go down. After a moment, he rose to his feet and waved a hand at the on-base communicator. It had only been a matter of time, he mused, before Dantooine was discovered. He'd sent out newer Underground members to the base, and, despite their heavy level of secrecy, not everyone could be strong. The drugs the Alliance and Empire were coming out with were more powerful than he'd anticipated. But they would adapt.<p>

"Attention," said he to the comlink. "Our base on Dantooine has been compromised. Prepare for evacuation and rescue of any soldiers in need. Skywalker out."

General Anakin Skywalker strode out of his office and down one of the private corridors of their base on Anzat, a dark, dangerous planet that every single outsider feared to go: not because of the planet itself, but because of its inhabitants. The Anzati were likened to the mystical "vampires," and deadly to anyone that they wished to kill. However, such was not the case for Skywalker and his Underground army. The Anzati provided several things: protection from Imperial and Rebel interference, trust, and the perfect planet for which to have a vast, underground base. The base was now over twenty years old, and still growing. Where once only several people had existed, now thousands were joining the secret network, one by one. The Underground was the most well-kept secret organization in the galaxy, and Skywalker wanted to keep it that way.

Because once you joined the Underground, you joined for your lifetime.

Skywalker moved through the corridor and entered one of the conference rooms, where he found his old mentor and closest friend, General Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing in front of a hologram of the base on Dantooine.

"You're late," said Kenobi in his usual dry tone.

Anakin didn't smile or glare at Kenobi, being used to chastising remarks such as that. Instead, he merely joined Kenobi at the hologram table and leaned forward, placing his hands on the outer circular rim, staring down at the hologram.

"I'll be sure to let my daughter know that you're the one cutting me off the next time she and I have a conversation," replied Anakin.

Obi-Wan glanced up at his old friend and stroked his beard. "How's she holding up?"

Anakin's jaw tightened. "Holding up."

"You sense something amiss," observed the older Jedi General.

"Obi-Wan, there many things amiss," Anakin replied grimly. "However, she is more amiss than others. There's something going on... something she's not telling me. I can feel it. She's holding something back from me... something I should know."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Any idea what this something is?"

"She's only hiding it because she doesn't want to appear weak," Anakin said, shaking his head. "She's being stubborn, like her mother."

"I was going to say like you, but it works both ways. Could you try to convince her to tell you?"

"No. Not over comlink. She's determined to see out her mission, and, obviously, I couldn't be more proud of her," the former Sith lord admitted. "But I don't want her willingness to please me and the rest of the Underground putting her at more risk than she should." He straightened, focused on the base. "But we need to focus. Where's Vos?"

"He went to check on the new flight trainees. A few of them are still shaky on one of the starfighters." Anakin's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the base that would now be evacuated. "We have to be more careful next time."

"If word keeps getting out like this, there won't be a next time," Obi-Wan said sharply. "We need to send out better prepared men."

"Piett's the finest we have," Skywalker said. "I have complete faith in him to command the base, and evacuate with precisicion."

"I was talking warriors, Anakin. Your son, for example."

Anakin stiffened, shook his head. "We've been over this. He needs more training."

"He's not a boy anymore, Anakin. He's a young man, and a strong one at that. We both agree that we've never seen anyone learn as quickly as he does. He is truly a marvel. We should take advantage of this."

"I'm not going to risk him being discovered by the Emperor. He's sending out too strong a signal to other Force users at this point," Anakin argued, shooting a glare to his friend. "He needs to learn how to mask it better. But he's just so full of energy and life - there's almost no way to contain him. But you and I both know that that energy can be used against him - and us. If Sidious got his hands on him..."

"He wouldn't, and he won't," Obi-Wan replied firmly. "You're not giving him enough credit. I've trained Luke for years, and so have you. We both know his strengths and weaknesses. He's ready. If Leia is, than so is Luke. Or do you think Luke is stronger than Leia?"

"Leia's better at hiding it than he is," Anakin said. "Luke is a beacon of light - both you and I can sense that. He's a raw, immensely powerful force of light energy, and if that were to be used against us..." He trailed off, not wanting to think of his only son as an agent of darkness. "I can't risk it. Not now. He's too strong... and yet, not ready."

"You feel him to be more powerful than you?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

Anakin didn't nod, but that was enough for the older Jedi General.

"It should take approximately thirty minutes to evacuate the base with the minimum amount of supplies needed," Anakin said, changing subject. "If Organa's already discovered it, their troops will be there soon." He tapped on the control panel attached to the holo. "Skywalker to Piett," he said shortly.

"Piett here, sir," said the former Imperial officer. "Sir, we've begun the evacuation. The completion time will be within twenty-five minutes. Unfortunately, we're going to have to leave behind more weapons than I'd like, sir."

"Save what you can, and detonate once you reach the lower atmosphere."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for this, sir."

"Not your fault. You're doing an exemplary job. Skywalker out." Anakin turned off the comlink and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. It had gotten a bit darker and just a hint shorter as the years had passed, but still a deep golden brown, with several streaks of gray running through the waves. Padme hadn't wanted him to cut it at all, but after he had entrusted her to cut it for him, now she was the only one that would touch his hair.

Speaking of his beloved wife...

Anakin stepped away from the holo. "Keep me posted," he said to Obi-Wan, and turned towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"I have some business with Seii," said Anakin. "But before that, I need to speak to my wife."

"You'll find her with Satine," said Obi-Wan. "Apparently they were looking over a new trade agreement with one of the territories on the outer rim."

Anakin smirked. "Always the negotiator."

"And here I thought that was my title," said the General dryly.

"Oh, it is."

* * *

><p>Anakin found his wife with the Dutchess Satine in one of the larger conference rooms, animatedly discussing one of the things he despised: politics. Because Padme loved it so much, he admired her all the more for it. And still, she could be an aggressive negotiator if she wished to be. Over the years, he'd seen her become more than a strong-willed Senator: she knew how to fight. Bold, determined, headstrong, and still just as enchanting as the day he'd first met her, Padme Amidala Skywalker was one whom he respected above all others: as a wife, a woman, a politician, a leader, a warrior, and a mother.<p>

When he entered, neither of the ladies even seemed to notice him. However, although Padme was not facing him, she suddenly said, "Anakin, we need your help."

He still didn't know how she did that. "With what?" He folded his hands behind his back and came up beside her.

"We're trying to figure out if we should include twelve cartons of nutrients, or ten in the bartering agreement. The only dilemma is that we won't be able to get in another shipment of nutrients for another two months, but they might not agree to ten."

"Make it an even eleven," Anakin suggested.

"But they were very firm..." Padme frowned and glanced at her close friend, Satine. "What if we included several energy providers as well?"

"They didn't seem to want any more technology," Satine said in her soft, accented voice.

"And we can't give up any more tech, especially the energy providers," added Anakin. "If we're going to make the new base work, we're going to need as many as we can get."

Padme turned to look up at him. "So we're going through with this?" Her voice carried a definite edge.

"It's out of the way and almost impossible for scanners to detect anything on the ground," Anakin said firmly. "I know you don't like the idea, but the Generals and I agree it's the most practical strategy at this point."

Padme stiffened, licking her lips, and looked away. "It's too far."

Anakin's eyes hardened. "Anzat may not protect us forever, Padme," he warned. "In case of emergency, we need to be ready to evacuate."

"Yes, but there? So far away from..." She bit her lip, shook her head.

Satine, sensing a private conversation, murmured, "I'll go check on Obi-Wan," and quietly slipped out of the room. Once she had left, Padme rounded on Anakin, furious. Her eyes were blazing, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Anakin, she's my _daughter_!"

"You don't think I realize that?" Anakin demanded sharply, growing irritated with the fact that they had had this conversation many times before. "She knew what she was getting into, Padme. She wanted to do this. She offered."

"She's only eighteen!"

"She knew the risks."

"Did she? I don't think you give Bail enough credit, Anakin," Padme hissed. "The man is a disgusting, vile pig. At least the Emperor doesn't try to hide the fact that he's evil - but Bail plays the good card, and he can get away with it!"

"She's been training for this ever since she was born," Anakin said grimly. "Even before she was born."

"I don't like my children being destined by Bail Organa and the Emperor, Anakin," Padme snarled. "I want them to live their own lives."

"What did you expect?" Anakin said in a low, dangerous voice. "We're fugitives, Padme. All of us. Until I get rid of the Emperor, our children will be living as we live. As I recall, you chose to come with me all those years ago. You knew the risks as much as Leia does, Padme. What if she had been in your position? Starting a relationship with a mass murderer? The second most powerful man in the galaxy? Was I any less evil than the Emperor, Padme?"

Padme gazed up at him, suddenly silent. After a long pause, she slowly reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Of course you were. Or else I never would have seen Anakin Skywalker hiding behind that mask." She sighed, closed her eyes, and slowly placed a hand over her stomach. "I don't want to lose her, Pilot," she said in a whisper. "I can't lose another child."

Anakin's jaw flexed, and he took her into his arms and held her tightly. Although it had been seven years, the pain was still as fresh now as it had been when their baby girl had been pulled out of Padme's arms - stillborn. The doctors had been unable to do anything to save the child. It was the first time that Anakin had ever felt the pain of true loss. Just thinking back to it now sent jolts of white-hot agony through his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. He let out a long breath and pressed his lips to Padme's hair.

"We won't, Smuggler," he murmured firmly. "We won't."

* * *

><p><em>No Han, I know... But don't worry, he'll be in the next chapter. :) I wanted to give you a little more of the Skywalker story. <em>

_Let me know if I should continue! :)_

-_**Serena**_


	3. Inner Conflict

**Hazel Eyes (Wishes of Wind)  
><strong>

**By Serena  
><strong>

**A/N: **_Thank you, everyone! So, more lovely Han and Leia - as they are the main focus. :) Also, we're going to be telling a little of Luke's story, but I'm going to focus directly on him in the sequel following this. I've planned a trilogy, but we'll see how this story goes. Oh, and of course we have to include more of Obi-Wan and Satine as well. And let's not forget about our dashing Correlian agent Jix, and his fiery wife Sabe. ;)_

_OK, also, I know Anakin is supposed to be the most powerful Jedi that ever lived, but in this story, Luke is the more powerful. He has more potential.  
><em>

**NOTE: **_My YA sci-fi/fantasy novel _**OCEAN OF EMPTINESS**_ is available on **Amazon** and the **Apple iBookstore, soon to be on Barnes and Noble**. If you would like to read a sample chapter, please visit my website by going to my profile and clicking on my homepage. _

_**Summary of OCEAN: Accused of a crime he didn't commit, fifteen-year-old Rayan Thorn, heir to an intergalactic shipping company, is fleeing justice. After taking refuge on a deadly stardust-mining vessel, he stumbles upon something unexpected: a Starmaid, a space-dwelling, mermaid-like creature whose capture is highly valued by the entire Andromeda Galaxy. Although at first determined to use the Starmaid Thallie as his ticket to freedom, Rayan finds that he's increasingly hesitant to expose her secret to the rest of the galaxy. After all, Thallie's the first and only real friend he's ever had. However, when someone kidnaps Thallie, will Rayan risk everything, including his freedom, to save her? **  
><em>

_Also, I'd be hugely appreciative if you become a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter** to see my art. If you'd like to, check out my profile. If you'd like to commission me for artwork, please check out my **Deviantart**.  
><em>

**Background: **Set 19 years after "Brown Eyes." The Empire and the corrupt Rebel Alliance are at war with each other. However, a third, secret organization is quickly growing, determined to bring both parties down. _  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never will. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three: Inner Conflict<br>_**

* * *

><p>It was two in the afternoon when Han awoke, disoriented. Chewie was in the room next to him, still snoring loudly and mumbling in short little drowsy whines and grumbles. At first, Han honestly didn't remember where he was. He lifted his head up from the pillow, looked around, blinking dazedly. Dingy hotel room... his clothes hanging over the chair... the smell and feel of dense, humid city fog. Corellia? No. Rodia. That was it. Rodia. The casino. His lack of money. Looking for a job.<p>

And he'd been having such a nice kriffing dream, too. About a girl with long, dark brown hair, soft, pale skin, and shining dark eyes. Han sat up suddenly, all of the past night's events coming back to him. His breath caught as he remembered her fully now - a Princess, the ward of Bail Organa. He remembered her grin, her sharp retorts, her temper. He remembered her fire.

Han grinned, rubbing his unshaven chin. What a woman. Princess or not, she was the feistiest girl he'd ever met. No bull with her, though, she didn't flirt openly like all the other women did. She didn't preen or pretend to be clever - she already was, but honestly, plainly. She was tiny, but fierce. Elegant, but vibrant. After they'd entered, and he'd enjoyed the flabbergasted, envious looks on Rendar's and Lando's faces, she'd taken them to a less crowded area, where, heaven forbid, they had talked.

Yes. Just talked. Han still couldn't believe it. He didn't just talk to women. They normally had too much to say - and the majority of it full of absolutely nothing. They didn't know ships, they didn't know tech - they didn't know anything. But this woman, Leia. Her name was even beautiful. She actually knew what she was talking about.

She'd asked about his ship, and that had set him off. He exploded into a detailed explanation about the _Falcon, _leaving nothing out. She had then told him about her private vessel. They'd talked until her mentor, Organa, the stiff-necked idiot, had pulled her away.

He hadn't even gotten her number, he thought regretfully. But c'mon... a Princess and a guy like him?

Eh, maybe it had all been just a dream. Maybe he was hung over. He needed a good shower and something to eat. Clambering out of bed, he headed for the fresher.

* * *

><p>Chewie was still asleep by the time Had exited the fresher, so Han decided to let his best friend sleep while he grabbed a bite to eat. There were plenty of bars around, and he just needed a good bantha burger and maybe a beer. He actually hadn't drunk that much the night before. He wasn't a big drinker, just liked it occasionally. He didn't get it much, to be honest.<p>

He slipped on his vest, pulled on his boots, and threw on a jacket before heading out into the heart of the city. The traffic was atrocious, and the pedestrians more than a little shady. But he was used to this, used to this company. He almost preferred it to that situation last night, with all those dolled up prissies. At least these people down here weren't hypocrites. These were thieves and criminals, but they were honest about it. Those fine people were thieves and criminals, but they hid it behind a wealth of money and power. Han hated it.

But she had been different. Leia.

Han growled, stuffed his hands into his pockets. He needed to stop this before it became an obsession. There was no way he would ever see her again. What, he would run into her here, in this dumpy section? She'd be at the finest resort, sipping the finest wine. He sighed, looked up, and saw a sign for a bar. Hungry and irritated, he pushed the door open and entered the dark, dingy bar. There weren't that many people, thank goodness, and the bar music was turned down pretty low.

He made his way up to the counter and took a seat, resting his arms on the countertop. The bartender glanced at him, and he ordered a beer, not seeing a hooded figure a couple seats away start, then stare at him. Once he'd gotten his beer, he took a drink and stared up at the holo-screen. Another poker tournament. Boring.

"Little early to be drinking."

Han glanced to his right, saw the hooded figure. He scowled, ready to shoot the figure a nasty comment; but then the figure pulled back the hood. Han nearly spit out his drink.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said with a grin. "If it ain't the Scoundrel herself." With a confidence he didn't feel, he rose from his seat and slid his beer across the counter. Swallowing at the way her eyes were glittering warmly, he took a seat right next to her. Without looking at the bartender, he called out, "Two shots. Straight up."

"Make one double-strength," said Leia, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Little early for that, ain't it?" said Han with a lopsided grin.

"Can't hold your liquor, Captain?"

"Make that two," added Han to the bartender.

"And I'll have another beer," she said.

"Me, too," said Han.

"Put it all on his tab," said Leia with a devilish grin.

Han smirked, took a sip of his drink. "You're the rich one, Your Worshipfullness. Put it on her tab," he called to the barman.

"You're killing me with kindness," said Leia dryly.

"Well, which is it?" the bartender demanded grumpily.

"Mine," said Han and Leia at once. When she raised an eyebrow, he shrugged. "Gotta be a stand-up guy in some way, I guess. It ain't right for a lady to pay the bill."

Leia reached over and took his beer from him, taking a large swig. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and grinned.

"Who says I'm a lady?"

Han grinned back, delighted by this strange girl. At least she wasn't a prude. And kriff, did she know how to drink. "I sure as Hoth didn't," he replied.

"Damn straight," said Leia. Even in the dim light, Han could see a strange bitterness reflecting off her eyes. Her expression made him feel a little uncomfortable, so he cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

"So, what's a Princess doing in a seedy place like this?"

"Needed to get out," replied the Princess. She thanked the bartender and took a sip of her beer. "I'm so done with that place. With that man. With everything," she growled, gripping her glass tightly.

Han frowned. "Something's got you riled up, ain't it, Princess? What happened?"

Leia stiffened, as if she realized she'd said too much. "It's nothing," she said coolly. "I can take care of myself, Captain."

"I figured," said Han. "But that's not what I meant. C'mon, tell me." He moved even closer. "Forget to put on makeup?" he joked dryly. Not that it would matter, as he was sure she'd look stunning, anyway.

Princess Leia shot him a dark look. "No offense, Captain, but I don't think we're that close for me to start telling you my life story."

Taken aback and irritated by her holier-than-thou attitude, Han glowered. The woman couldn't take a joke, could she?

"Well, if it ain't now, then when, huh Sweetheart?" He was falling back into the talk he used with the bimbos, and it wasn't exactly working on this woman.

She bristled. "I'm not your Sweetheart. I've known you for a few hours. You even lied to me about what you really do for a living."

"I already told you -"

"You honestly thought I bought that?" Leia demanded. "Please," she snorted. "You're a hotshot Corellian smuggler. I can tell from a mile away."

Han colored deeply. He'd told her he captained a trade vessel. Well... Technically...

"What's with you, huh, Your Worship?" Han said edgily, his temperament quickly growing sour from her surprisingly biting remarks. Maybe it was that time of the month. Or maybe she was just another one of those arrogant hypocrite prissies. First impressions weren't always accurate. He should know. "I just sat down, and you're already gonna bite my head off?"

Leia's eyes burned with anger. Kriff, she had quite a temper.

"That's entirely dependent on you, Captain Solo," she said coldly. "I came here to get away, to have a few drinks, and have a few peaceful moments. I thought that we could have a civil conversation, but clearly I was wrong. You were obviously merely enjoying your friends' jealousy last night at my expense."

Han rose to his feet, bowed, and sank back in his chair, an acidic smile on his face.

"Well, don't let me stop you from your few moments of peace, Your Worshipfullness," he sneered. "By all means. I'll gladly depart your majestic presence, being so unworthy and all that."

Leia bolted to her feet, reached for something on her belt. Han wondered briefly if it was a gun; but the way her wrist was positioned didn't suggest as much. Very quickly, though, her face flashed with an emotion that could only be described as horror, and she turned and rushed out of the bar.

"Wait, Princess," Han started to protest, but the door had already slammed shut behind her.

Behind him, someone snorted. Han turned around and glared at the intruder.

"Nice goin', hotshot," grunted a man sitting at the bar. "She's tryin' to talk serious and you're cracking kriffing jokes." He was extremely muscular, probably three inches taller than Han, and had long dark hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Guns were strapped to his legs and at his waist, and Han was sure he was carrying at least one vibro-knife. He wore a brown shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, open at the collar. Although his stance was relaxed, Han had a feeling that within a split second the guy would be ready to take anyone out - including him.

"What the hell is this any business of yours?" demanded Han.

The man smirked. "Buddy, you're in a bar. That ain't exactly private."

Han glared at him. "Maybe you should shut up before I knock you one good, pal."

The man just raised an eyebrow, lazily took a sip of his drink. "Maybe you should just go after her. But you probably ain't got the guts to do it."

"I'm not groveling for some crazy chick," snarled Han.

The man shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Han didn't know what else to say. First, Leia, now this idiot... He swore under his breath, turned sharply, and stomped out of the bar, slamming the door shut behind him.

The man watched him storm off, muttering under his breath. He shook his head, took another drink. "Girl's just like her father," he muttered. "Stubborn, bad-tempered, and scary as hell." He finished his drink, threw some credits on the counter, and stalked out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Oh, what was <em>wrong <em>with her? Leia sprinted down the streets, hood thrown back, hair whipping into dark brown tangles in the dense, misty wind. Heart pounding violently, she tried to get her mind straightened, back in perfect harmony with the Force. Like her father, she'd always struggled with a furious temper. It had gotten her into some nasty fights with him, but both understood each other extremely well. Leia wished more than anything to speak to her father, to hear words of comfort, of encouragement. She'd even take his dark glares at this point.

"Leia, wait!" she heard Han's voice echoing behind her.

But she just put her head down and ran harder. She ducked into a small alley, slipping through the shady characters that were hovering about there, and didn't stop running until she reached the eastern end of the city, which was closest to the high-end sector.

Resting her head against a building wall, she stared up at the sky, panting. She'd almost hurt him. She'd almost pulled her lightsaber on Han. Han, who had been nothing but kind... for the most part. Sure, he was a nerfherder, and an arrogant Corellian to boot, but she'd been so harsh with him, so short. He'd just been asking a few questions - however direct and careless they may have been.

He reminded her of Uncle Jix. Uncle Jix, who'd dropped by to keep an eye on her for a few days in whatever way he could. Uncle Jix had been in the bar, listening to her conversation. While she couldn't help but be annoyed that he'd been listening in, it wasn't his fault. How was he supposed to know that Han would barge in there? There were thousands of bars around.

But Han... Oh, what she'd said. Leia, in a rare moment of weakness, sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself. Tears blurred her vision, but she struggled to keep them down. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't. Not the face of the cruel Bail Organa, or the sickening Bana Breemu, not the leering Tarkin, not even in the horrifying face of the Emperor himself.

But this was different. This was her fault. She'd gotten anxious at his persistent questions - questions she couldn't answer. She couldn't trust anyone. Not even him. She didn't know him. She didn't. Leia's head went down.

She felt a hand on her arm. She looked up, although she already knew who it was.

Jix sat down beside her in the small, shadowed alley, and took her in his arms, cradling her as he used to do when she was younger. Leia curled up into him, her eyes sliding shut.

"I almost lost it," said Leia softly. "He's getting too close. I don't even know him, Uncle Jix. I've only met him once. But he's different. He's driving me crazy, and I don't know why."

But Jix had a pretty good idea. However, he remained silent and just pressed a kiss to his goddaughter's hair.

"I'm such an idiot, Uncle Jix," moaned Leia. "I can't do this. I have such a hard time controlling my temper."

"Yeah," agreed Jix. "You've got one hell of a temper. You're stubborn, and you're a pain in the neck sometimes." When she shot him a startled, hurt look, he added, "But, you're also my goddaughter, and my responsibility while I'm here. So, it's my responsibility to tell you that that guy was being a kriffing idiot, too. So relax. You're doing fine, kid. Trust me. Your dad's proud of you." He ruffled her hair affectionately. "And so am I."

* * *

><p>The air was sandy and hot. The billowing dust blew into his eyes; and he had to force himself not to blink. The sun only added to the pain he currently felt. Among other things...<p>

His foot bumped into something; he looked down. It was a rock, in the middle of the desert. No. It wasn't a rock. It was a person. He took anther step. His other foot hit something else. Another person. He was wandering among piles of bodies. They were covered in blood, lying in the sand. He reached down, touched one to see if the person was dead. When he pulled back, his hand was sticky with blood. But was it someone else's blood? He looked at his other hand. No... that, also, was drenched with red. No. No. What was happening? Why was everyone dead?

Had he killed them? Was he responsible? Why was this happening?

_All dead. Every one. Everyone dies. _

_NO! _

Luke heard his father's roar - both in his mind and in person - and his eyes flew open. He jolted back, panting, and rubbed a hand across his sweating forehead. No desert. No bodies. He was here, in the dark, grey forest of Anzat, sitting across from his father on the ground, meditating, training as they did weekly together. No desert. No heat. No blood.

What had _that been?_

"Dad..." Luke said, his voice hoarse.

Anakin's eyes were dark, raw. He bolted up to his feet, crouching down before his son. "What were you _thinking?" _he demanded roughly.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Dad," Luke apologized, shaking. He honestly didn't know what he was apologizing for.

Anakin gripped his son's arms tightly. "Damn it, Luke!" he said forcefully. "Do you know how dangerous it is to _wander_ around in my mind? How many times have I warned you not to go too deep!" He didn't want to admit it to his son, but the fact that Luke had entered memories long and deeply buried disturbed him. He had know that Luke would be stronger than he - the boy just emanated power. However, he was starting to realize just how strong his son had become... and the problem was, Luke had no idea of his potential. If he and Luke weren't careful, it would be their disadvantage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." Luke trailed off, staring down at his hands. "What _was_ that place?" he asked, still trembling.

Anakin sighed, released his son. "Something you didn't need to see." He rose to his feet in a simple, fluid motion and retrieved his cloak. "I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Just how much haven't you been telling us?" demanded Luke, jumping to his feet. "Dad, all those bodies... just lying there..." The strangely haunted look that burned in his eyes gave Anakin more pain than he had felt in years.

"Son," said Anakin, struggling to control his roiling emotions, "There are things you know about me, and those that you don't. But I've kept them from you for a reason. There's no need to dive deep into my past. It's not the time for that. It's time to focus on the here and now to prepare for the future - your future."

"Sometimes, you can't focus on the future until you've let go of your past, Father," said Luke quietly. "You haven't let go. You're just burying your anger and your guilt and those memories - they're just locked away. But eventually, it's all going to come out. You must know that."

Anakin's jaw flexed. "I can deal with this. This is my problem, not yours."

"Does Obi-Wan know?" asked Luke directly. "He was your mentor. Clearly, he didn't see just how much guilt and rage you're storing up inside yourself. You do a good job of hiding it."

"Don't push it, son," said Anakin with an edge to his voice.

"If I don't, who will?" Luke demanded. "You're obviously not trusting anyone enough to let them in. Does even Mom know?"

Anakin's fists clenched. "I've been married to her for almost twenty years. Do you really think we keep those kinds of secrets between us?"

"Not an answer. You've obviously kept it from me and Leia and Obi-Wan."

"Last time I checked, I wasn't married to any of you."

Luke sighed, moved over to his father, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dad... what's the matter? You've been so distant lately."

"I'm fine," said Anakin. He turned, faced his son, and forced a small smile on his rugged face. "I'm fine." He placed a hand firmly on his son's shoulder, squeezed lightly, and walked out of the clearing. "We should hurry. Seii does not like to be kept waiting." He threw his cloak on and started through the forest with Luke at his side. He could sense Luke's gentle, warm mind reaching out to him, questioning, concerned. He was so much like his mother, Anakin thought. So kind, so good. Anakin truly sensed almost no darkness in his son, but therein lay the danger.

However, he was one to talk. He had been Darth Vader for over twenty years. Something like that didn't just go away. But over the past few months, his concentration in the light had become much more of a struggle, alarmingly so. A darkness shadowed his mind, a darkness he hadn't sensed in years... He'd blocked the Emperor for so long, he'd thought that he'd banished the old fool in whole. However, that appeared not to be the case. He considered bringing Obi-Wan into the situation, but his old mentor had enough problems to contend with - juggling missions as a general, attempting to negotiate with Duchess Satine's turbulent Mandalorians, and raising a growing family of two children.

No, Obi-Wan didn't need to be involved with his personal problems. Although he would normally go to him, and he held nothing back from the older General, he felt a deep shame. This should not be happening to him. He should have conquered his past demons and moved on. Why was the darkness becoming so kriffing strong in his mind?

Something was wrong. Something was changing. Whether it was due to Skywalker Underground's recent, steadily growing appearances on the battlefield, or the Alliance's alarming number of victories, Anakin knew in his heart that the Emperor's power was growing. Maybe not directly through himself, but through others. An apprentice, Anakin guessed darkly.

But Luke had no idea how much his father had been struggling for the past few months. He had no idea how hard it was for Anakin to maintain his control. And he had no idea how strong the darkness was growing in the heart of the galaxy.

Luke suddenly tensed beside him, and he felt his son's consciousness go on edge. He'd already sensed the shadowy, mysterious presence, and to be honest, it didn't bother him. He and his son halted in a small clearing. The wind blew, whispering hauntingly around them.

Anakin was on full alert now as the shadow stepped into the faint light. Seii, a master Anzati. Highly skilled, highly dangerous. Anakin trusted very few people, even fewer Anzati due to their violent, predatory natures, but Seii was the reason Skywalker Underground existed on Anzat, and he had to be aware of that.

However, he also knew that Seii liked to try and keep the younger recruits of Skywalker Underground, most specifically the Jedi-in-training, on their toes. He understood Seii's reasoning and allowed it. The younger ones did need the training. Those who stayed mainly the base, such as Luke and a few others, needed to constantly be on the alert. It was necessary. If they let their guard down, it could mean their deaths.

Seii, a white-haired, tall Anzati, stepped forward, resting on a twisted wooden staff. His eyes were deep, steady, as he gazed right at the two Jedi.

"Greetings, Master Skywalker and young Skywalker." His voice was very deep. "I trust you are both well."

Anakin nodded shortly. "Indeed. And yourself, Seii?"

"Well enough."

Luke tensed, reached for his lightsaber. Neither Seii or Anakin moved. In the next moment, several shadows came at Luke from all directions. Luke flew up into the air, back-flipping, and nearly pulled out his lightsaber.

"No," called Seii.

Luke alighted on the ground, faced the seven Anzati who were brandishing weapons. Anakin watched, confident in Luke's abilities, and yet, as always, concerned for his son. He felt Seii come up beside him as Luke sprang into action, perfectly calm, and started to take out the Anzati students with powerful ease.

"Do not fear for your son. He is strong," said Seii. "The strongest I have ever seen."

Anakin's prosthetic arm flexed. He was still getting used to having skin cover the hard, cold, metal - not that he was complaining. "I know," he said somberly. "But he still has a long way to go."

"Send him here more often," commanded Seii. "You know that we are masters of masking our presence. This includes in the Force as well. He will learn much if you allow him to be my student."

"That is his choice. But I will give him the option."

Seii continued to watch Luke defeat the last of his students. "You are full of turmoil, my friend. I sense something has happened."

"It's Dantooine. Our base has been compromised."

"I see. You will recover, no doubt. You have been accelerating your movements. There have been rumors. Your organization is growing stronger."

"Yes. But with more recruits coming, it increases the risk of betrayal. It is imperative that our troops remain strong and focused. Luke included."

Seii fell silent for a moment as Luke finished off the last Anzati. Finally, he said quietly, "And your daughter?"

Anakin's jaw flexed. "Still undercover. But I need her there. She's the reason this plan is in place."

Luke came forward and bowed before the both of them. He wasn't even breathing hard. Anakin felt a touch of pride for his son. Luke's eyes were bright, and his stance and mind fully in tune with the Force, all former anxiety disappeared.

"Thank you, Master Seii," said Luke. "As always."

Seii inclined his head. "You are a true inspiration to watch, young Skywalker. I commend you. Given your exemplary performance, I have a proposal for you."

Luke's eyes drifted to his father before returning to Seii.

"If you wish it," said Seii, "I wish to train you in the art of secrecy and invisibility. You will learn, through me, to fully mask your presence, both in the Force, and physically. You will become skilled in espionage, in even feigning death. Will you accept?"

Luke let out a short breath, clearly startled by this offer. However, he straightened after a moment and nodded respectfully. "Thank you for your generous offer, Master Seii. I would be more than willing to accept, if it is my father's wish as well."

"Your choice entirely, Luke," said Anakin quietly.

Luke nodded. "Then I accept."

* * *

><p><em>So, a lot of you will probably be saying: "Geez, Serena - Leia needs to take a chill pill and give poor Han a break. What's her deal, anyways?" But before you get on her case, we need to look a little deeper into her life. So just wait on those comments. ;)<em>

_Oh, and if someone's going to bring up the issue of correct characterization, let me remind everyone that this is AU. Things are going to be different. :)  
><em>

_Let me know if I should continue! :)_

-_**Serena**_


End file.
